Androids of Oz
by HartnellTroughton
Summary: The Doctor and Ace traveled to a version of The Wizard of Oz made up androids. But it is more dangerous than how it was written.
1. Part 1

**Originally suppose to be a Fourth Doctor story, but I made this a Seventh Doctor story instead. This story takes retelling of the novel****_ The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_****. It's not based on the 1939 film and it's not based on****_ Wicked _****(though there will be some mentions to the story). It is purely based on the original novel.**

**I don't own Doctor Who nor the characters from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1<strong>

In a planet called Oz.2 where the land and it's people are based on the story _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_, but run by androids, the land is in turmoil when the Wicked Witch of the West kidnapped Ozma, the rightful ruler of Oz. Unlike it's novel counterpart, Oz.2 is now in a civil war with one side led by Glinda the Good Witch of the South and Dorothy Baum, one of the only human occupants in the planet, and the other lead by the Wicked Witch of the West.

On it's 10th year of the war, the Wicked Witch is taking advantage. The Witch's forces are attacking Emerald City while Glinda is in her palace planning a counteroffensive against the Wicked Witch. After escaping the metallic winged monkeys across the streets of Emerald City, Dorothy safely ran back to Glinda's office to report on the attack. "Our forces are slowing shrinking and it is estimated that Emerald City will fall in two days." Dorothy reported.

"Ugh, we can't let the Wicked Witch get a hold of this planet. Otherwise, she will enslave us all and kill Ozma." Glinda said, "How are the generals?"

"They managed to keep the Witch's metallic winged monkeys out of our sections and the King of the Beast is having an advantage in the North."

"That's good news, but it still won't help us protect Emerald City. If the Wicked Witch gets the city, then Oz will be hers."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We need a help from a 'Wizard'."

"But how? You creator didn't create a Wizard android and if we build it now, it wouldn't be finish in two days."

"It may be, Miss Dorothy, but we could call from the man who help the author who inspired us come to life. He is like a wizard, but he is our last hope."

* * *

><p>The TARDIS materialized on the cornfield outside of Munchkinland, where it's the only place in the planet that hasn't beem ravaged by the war. "I'll say this again, you're still a terrible parker, Professor." Ace told the Doctor as they exit the TARDIS.<p>

"At least we didn't crash like a meteorite." The Doctor said.

"Hey corn. I haven't had any fresh food for like forever."

"What are you talking about, food from the Gonar System is the freshest in all of the universe."

Ace took a bite of the corn but got hurt when she found out it wasn't corn. "Ow! This corn is like it's made out of metal."

The Doctor took a look of the corn and found the corn is made out of nothing but circuitry and computer chips. "Hmm it seems that we're in a place where robots rule this planet or where food is replaced by computers."

"That's ridiculous Professor."

"This isn't right. We weren't suppose to be here." The Doctor told Ace. Just then metallic winged monkeys are approaching the Doctor and Ace but they were saved by someone who blasted all of the monkeys.

"Phew, it seems that I got to you right on time before they got you." the person said. When Ace turn around to see the person who save them, she was astonished and lost for words in who she's seeing.

"Oh my goodness, are you... are you..."

"That's right, I'm Dorothy Baum, a descendant of L. Frank Baum."

"I can't believe it! You look actually like Judy Garland when she's in the Wizard of Oz!"

"I get that around here."

"Now now Ace, there's no need to idolize your look-alike idol. By the way, Ms. Baum, I'm the Doctor."

"I already know you. You're the reason why my ancestor created the book in the first place."

"Did I?!"

"You brought him in a real Land of Oz. He said that thanks you for his success. So who is your friend over there?"

"Oh, I'm Ace, but my real name is Dorothy Gale McShane. I was named after the main character because my grandmother was a fan of the film and I really enjoyed it."

"What did I say about idolizing, Ace?"

"There's no need to idolize." Ace remarked.

"Now tell me where are we?"

"We're in a planet that's like the original Oz where you took my great great great great grandfather, but this one is made out of androids."

"Oh so that's why the corn is made of robotics. Why don't you tell me more about this Oz androids."

"Why don't we suggest we talk about it when arrive in Emerald City." Dorothy told the Doctor.

"Very good suggestion indeed."

Back in the castle on Winkie Country, the Wicked Witch of the West saw the newly arrived Doctor through her crystal ball. "So this little man is the self-proclaimed wizard eh?" the Wicked Witch said, "Well no matter, he will be dead along with those who will go against me. Stop the attack on Emerald City. I'm going take personal visit there." she ordered her metallic flying monkeys. The Wicked Witch crackled as she made way to Emerald City also.

* * *

><p>When the Doctor, Ace and Dorothy arrived in Emerald City, the Doctor and Ace see the androids are using their hands or laser from their eyes to fix buildings. During their journey to the Emerald City, Dorothy managed to tell most of everything that happened in Oz.2. "So you mean to tell me that your grandfather created android versions from Wizard of Oz in hopes of recreating what has happened in the book. But there's a major defect in the Wicked Witch of the West's circuitry and kidnapped Ozma which lead to a bloody civil war." The Doctor said.<p>

"That's about right. We managed to keep Munchkinland, Quadling Country and Emerald City while the Wicked Witch got a hold of Winkie and Gilken Countries. We're retaking lands but Emerald City is under attack and we estimate that it will fall around two days. Luckily, the Witch's forces have stopped attacking till the next day. "

"What about your leader?"

"Glinda's trying to find a way. Even with her power she's still powerless against the Wicked Witch." When they arrive in Emerald City, everything is in ruins. Dorothy lead the Doctor and Ace to a tent with two people are planning. "I would like you to meet one of our top generals for the war. You already know the Tin Man, he's the one who's leading us during the Siege of Emerald City. In this world we call him by his real name, Nick Chopper. And over here we have Boq-"

"Boq?" Ace asked.

"One of the richest man in Munchkinland. Due to his big parties, he provides food for our soldiers. He's not like the Boq you know from... you know where."

"You know where?" Ace asked

"You don't know about the other adaption?"

"No Ace doesn't know about the musical just yet." the Doctor told Dorothy, "She's from the 1980's and the musical won't be made for about the next 15 years. And what about the Scarecrow and the Cowardly Lion?"

"The Scarecrow is at China Country looking for any survivors after the Witch's last attack while the Cowardly Lion is protecting Quadling Country."

"This still doesn't feel right. Why would the Witch stop attacking even if she had an advantage of taking over Emerald City now." The three of the heard screams from the city. When they went outside, they saw smoking coming from the ground and they know what's happening "Why don't you show yourself now. Hiding won't do a thing."


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who nor the characters from the Wizard of Oz**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>

"This still doesn't feel right. Why would the Witch stop attacking even if she had an advantage of taking over Emerald City now." The three of the heard screams from the city. When they went outside, they saw smoking coming from the ground and they know what's happening "Why don't you show yourself now. Hiding won't do a thing."

As the smoke clear, the Wicked Witch of the West appeared. This Wicked Witch appears as a really old and short woman with a tall hat and only one one. Glinda heard the screaming outside and arrived as soon as the Wicked Witch arrived in Emerald City. "What are you doing here sister of mine?" Glinda said to the Wicked Witch.

"I'm not your sister, goody two shoes!" the Wicked Witch said.

"We are build by the same creator so technically we are. Now I ask you again, what are you doing here?"

"I just drop by and try to say hi to this new wizard that just arrived in wonderful Oz."

"And hello back to you." The Doctor remarked.

"You should leave now Wicked Witch. You might remember what I did to the Witch of East three years ago." Dorothy said.

"That old hag is nothing to me!" The Wicked Witch scoffed, "She might help me in my reckoning, but she's too weak to consider attacking Emerald City."

"At least she was more sane than you! Release Ozma now and let this pointless fighting end already!" Glinda said.

"Don't worry, she's fine with me. Your precious princess of Oz will be safe if you let me held my end of the bargain."

"You know I won't do that! Ozma knows what she's doing and you should stop this now."

"I suggest that we stop this fighting now." The Doctor said, "If we continue, we will regret it. Especially you." The Doctor pointed at the Wicked Witch.

"I don't accept your petty threats, wizard, but I'll destroy you and your little friend too." The Wicked Witch crackled and disappeared in a field of smoke.

"Who does she think calling me little?!" Ace said.

"Don't worry Ace, we'll meet her again. I know it."

"Doctor you have to do something. We need to finish this war at once!" Glinda pleaded.

"But why do you need me?"

"Because you're the closest thing we have for a wizard. Unlike the Wizard in the novel, you're not a humbug, but you have the same aspect as him. You are good with technology."

"Oh alright, it might be fun to see what this android Oz is all about."

"Thank you for helping us. But if you keep with your promises, I will ask you to leave."

"Don't worry, I always keep promises."

"I'm coming with you." Dorothy said, "My grandfather built this place and I know how to get around here. We should go to China Country and meet up with the Scarecrow, my best friend around here."

"Alright then, we should go to China Country this instance." Dorothy lead the Doctor and Ace a hover car style carriage that is only operated through the mental mind.

"I can't believe we're actually in Oz!" Ace exclaimed, "It's like I'm in a school play but with more props and effects!"

"Yes, quite exquisite. But be careful, Ace. This Oz isn't like the storybook we all know in our childhood. This version of Oz is more dangerous than we thought. A civil war with one of the most iconic witches in human history battling against each other and there is no Wizard here."

"I understand, Professor. But this is exciting for me. _The Wizard of Oz_ is one of the only things that keeps me happy in my home." The carriage stopped and Dorothy opened the door for the Doctor and Ace.

"Well, here we are. China Country." Dorothy said. As the Doctor and Ace stepped out of the carriage, they see China Country in ruins with its people are out on the streets helping other people or in turmoil.

"Geez, it seems the Wicked Witch must hate this place." Ace remarked.

"The Wicked Witch always terrorize this place. Even though China Country's people can look tough, they are the most fragile person in all of Oz. They're the only people in this planet that aren't made of androids. My grandfather created them through a reanimation machine. For us, they're the only real people around here besides me and some other humans." Dorothy took the Doctor and Ace to the Scarecrow, who is on duty taking care one of the residents of China Country. "Hey Scarecrow, meet the Doctor and Ace. They might be our only hope to bring this place back in harmony." Dorothy told him.

"How do you do Mr. Scarecrow." the Doctor said while shaking the Scarecrow's hand.

"How do you do Doctor. So are you actually a wizard?"

"No but are you actually the one with no brain?"

"Actually in this planet, the Scarecrow is the smartest of all the people in Oz.2" Dorothy told the Doctor.

"Dorothy is right, Doctor. I also built most of the planet's advanced technology. I'm also a medical doctor around China Country."

"Honestly, you say this planet is consist of androids. Does the androids do anything special besides fixing buildings. The only androids I see are those robot winged monkeys that was shooting at us a while ago?" Ace remarked.

"I can show you." The Scarecrow converted his right hand into a laser and used it to fix one of the doll's leg. "Does that interest you?"

"Uh yeah. I suppose."

"Now look, finding out if this place is made up of androids. How are we going to save Ozma?" Suddenly, a hoard of thousands of metallic winged monkeys are heading towards the China Country and the Doctor and his allies has no weapons to defend themselves.


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who nor the characters from the Wizard of Oz**

* * *

><p>Part 3<p>

"Now look, finding out if this place is made up of androids. How are we going to save Ozma?" Suddenly, a hoard of thousands of metallic winged monkeys are heading towards the China Country and the Doctor and his allies has no weapons to defend themselves.

The metallic winged monkeys started firing from their tails and every resident in China Country are screaming in horror. The Doctor and his allies took cover in the medical tent as they thinking on what to do against them. "How do beat them?" Ace asked.

"Scarecrow you have to use the weapon you built." Dorothy pleaded.

"No, I can't! It's not yet finished." the Scarecrow said.

"I thought you'd be finish by now?!"

"I try to to but you and Glinda insist me on continuing my duty."

"It's worth a try. Just let me a take a look at it and try to finish it." the Doctor said.

"You can't. It's a top secret project."

"Nothing is top secret. Just show me or you'll have to live as the one who fails to save China Country." The Scarecrow gave in and lead the Doctor to his giant blaster that is hidden in the China Country town hall. "So why is this weapon special?"

"This is capable of deactivating any android, including the Wicked Witch. Our regular weapons are powerless against her but I managed to do it with some extra physics and particles to it. It's not finished yet because we are trying to save for our final battle against the Wicked Witch. " the Scarecrow said while the Doctor took a look at it.

"Hmm this weapon is like a toddler's assembly block, it's easier to build. It might take me half a second to finish it." The Doctor untangled the wires of the blaster and put them to where they suppose to go and finished it. "Now then, take it for a test drive."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because you know how to use this thing. Now stop your dilly dallying and save this place." The Scarecrow followed and pushed the laser at the window of the town hall. Due to the Scarecrow's great strength as an android, he managed to push the weapon easily.

The Scarecrow put the starting protocols on the weapon and started blasting on the winged monkeys. The metallic winged monkeys are falling from the sky as the Scarecrow blast them. "Ha, they look like as if the sky is falling, even though they were made by robotics." the Doctor remarked.

As the last of the winged monkeys are gone, Ace and Dorothy ran to the town hall to see how the weapon went. "Wow, you managed to finish the weapon Scarecrow." Dorothy said.

"Actually I finished the weapon for him. All he did was to destroy those flying rodents off the China Country Sky." the Doctor told her.

"We it doesn't matter who did what. Both of you managed to keep China Country safe." Suddenly, the Wicked Witch appeared in a black smoke at the town hall and grabbed Dorothy as the smoke cleared out. The Scarecrow and Ace charged to the Wicked Witch, but she destroyed the Scarecrow's weapon with a hand blaster and disappeared with Dorothy.

"Well, there goes our last chance of defeating the Wicked Witch." Ace remarked.

* * *

><p>"Not only that, how are we going to explain Glinda that her top general got kidnapped by the Wicked Witch?" the Scarecrow said.<p>

The Witch took Dorothy back to her castle and threw her to the floor. "What are you going to me now?" Dorothy sneered.

"I'm going to do what my novel counterpart did to you: making you work for me. And if you're asking about Ozma, don't worry. She's fine in my prison cell."

"You're not getting away with this! Some of us here are destined to be like our counterparts."

"And that's why I did all of this, my pretty. To have my destiny rewritten. Now start working slave!" The Witch shouted as she threw a bucket and a broom to her.

* * *

><p>The Doctor, Ace and the Scarecrow are sitting at stairs of the China Country town hall trying to figure out a plan to defeat the Wicked Witch. "Did any of you try throwing water at her?" Ace suggested.<p>

"We did that twice, but it didn't work. We don't know how it didn't work. I mean androids." the Scarecrow said.

"Perhaps she did something to her programming after her programming chip was on the fritz." The Doctor said. Just then, Glinda arrived on China Country and saw the damage all around the town.

"What happened here? And where's Dorothy?" Glinda asked

"Well, I could tell you that the metallic winged monkeys attack this town, but we managed to destroy them and that's why this town is like this." the Doctor said, "As for Dorothy, well-"

"She got kidnap by the Wicked Witch didn't she?"

"Well yes, she did."

"I knew it. I knew I shouldn't let her go to this place. I'm going to Wicked Witch's castle and save Ozma and Dorothy myself. As for you, I shouldn't have brought you here. You and your friend should just leave now."

"Glinda listen to me. You shouldn't go to the Wicked Witch's castle all by yourself. We don't how powerful this version of the Wicked Witch is." the Doctor warned her.

"Trust me, I battled her before and she's really weak." Glinda said before flying off to the Wicked Witch's castle.

"What are we going to do now, Professor? Glinda doesn't exactly know what she's doing." Ace told the Doctor.

"Don't worry Ace, we're going to the Witch's castle too just to save Dorothy and Ozma and keep Glinda from getting into any more trouble. Come on Scarecrow, you're driving us to the castle of the Wicked Witch."

* * *

><p>"Keep cleaning the floors up here!" The Wicked Witch shouted at Dorothy who is mopping the floor. The Witch then heard a knock on the door and revealed to be Glinda."Ah Glinda you're here. We've been expecting you."<p>

"Cut to the chase. Just release Dorothy and Ozma and I won't used force."

"Sorry, it's not in my power."

"Then so be it." Glinda held her right hand to the Wicked Witch, but nothing's happening. "What the?! It's not working. I swear it was working hours ago."

The Wicked Witch got up from her chair and crackled at Glinda. "I had improvements to the castle since your last visit. With the exception of me, no one can use their android weaponry if you're inside. I also had this in the castle as well." The Witch snapped her fingers and Glinda became entrapped with the chains that is wrapped around her arms and legs. "I had this chain set up just for you. Which means I have the advantage."

The Wicked Witch held and set up her hand blaster to full power. Her hand sent out a blue fire ball and hit Glinda. "NOOO!" Dorothy screamed as she watch the android version of Glinda destroyed.


	4. Part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who nor the Characters from the Wizard of Oz**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4<strong>

The Witch snapped her fingers and Glinda became entrapped with the chains that is wrapped around her arms and legs. "I had this chain set up just for you. Which means I have the advantage."

The Wicked Witch held and set up her hand blaster to full power. Her hand sent out a blue fire ball and hit Glinda. "NOOO!" Dorothy screamed as she watch the android version of Glinda destroyed.

The Wicked Witch crackled at the sight of the remains of the Glinda android on the floor. "I told you my pretty that destiny can really be rewritten. And good friend Glinda has shown us on how it can be down. And if you think of rebuilding Glinda, think again." The Wicked Witch went to the remains of the Glinda android and used her heels to destroy the data ship that made Glinda possible.

"You're truly are wicked." Dorothy sneered.

"That what I am, my pretty. Now get back to work or you'll end up like her!" The Wicked Witch shouted.

* * *

><p>The Doctor, Ace, and the Scarecrow arrived at the castle of the Wicked Witch, but getting in won't be easy. While hiding behind the gates, they see large green men guarding the entrance to the castle. "How are we going to get in now?" Ace asked.<p>

"I have an idea, but it might not be the best one." the Doctor said, "The Scarecrow and I will try and talk to the guards to let us in while you, Ace, go behind the castle and climb to the window."

"You're right, this plan is not the best." Ace remarked.

"At least it's better than no plan at all." the Scarecrow said.

"Right then, get to position and save Oz.2 once and for all." Ace managed to get behind the castle while the Doctor and the Scarecrow distract the guards.

"Halt! Who dares enter the castle of the Wicked Witch?" a guard asked the Doctor.

"Sorry to come here unannounced but I'm called the Doctor."

"Are you some kind of medical doctor?"

"Uh yes, I'm her personal doctor you see. I'm just here to see how she goes now."

"We know her personal doctor. You don't look like him."

"Well that's true because I had to disguise myself so Glinda's Oz won't get me." The guard look suspicious to the Doctor but believes that he is the Witch's doctor.

"Fine you may go in. But I have one more question for you. Why is the Scarecrow with you?"

"Ah, now that you mention it. I brought the Scarecrow here out of his own free will. I'm using him to exchange his brain to the Witch's head." The Scarecrow got confused and worried about the Doctor saying he is going switch his brains with the Wicked Witch. The guards are once again suspicious to the Doctor. "Oh if you don't believe me, I will simply call her up instead. Perhaps you don't want her to take you put personally." The Guards jump and let the Scarecrow and Doctor inside the castle.

"Why did you do that?" the Scarecrow asked.

"Because it's the only thing that will make those guards give in and let us in. Now come on."

* * *

><p>Ace got up to the castle using a grappling hook from her backpack and climbed up to a room with nothing but a bed. "Now if I were a witch, where would I put a prisoner?" Ace asked herself. Just then, a hand is approaching behind Ace, but she turned her back and the person ran to the corner. "Okay, whoever you are show yourself!" Ace shouted to the person. The person stepped into the sunlight and the person is revealed to be a woman who looks exactly like Ace. "Who are you?" she asked the woman.<p>

"I am the one they call Ozma, the rightful ruler of Oz." she replied.

"Why are you here?" Ace asked.

"The Wicked Witch captured me in hopes of ruling this android version of Oz."

"But why didn't she kill you?"

"To keep the citizens of this world from rioting over the death of me. Now I ask you this, who are you and why did you look like me."

"I'm called Ace and I was like this."

"Then why are you here."

"To try and save Dorothy."

"Dorothy Baum?"

"Yes. She captured her moments ago."

"But how can we get out of here? The Wicked Witch designed this cell to make sure no android gets out."

"I think I know a way to get out of here. And it's not from an android." Ace took a dynamite out of her backpack and set it up on the cell door. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Ace shouted. Ace and Ozma took cover and covered their ears as the cell door exploded.

"Wow, even if it's protected by something advanced gets overtaken by some dinosaur technology."

"I know right." Ace said before she and Ozma ran out of the prison cell.

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Scarecrow are wandering around the castle for ten minutes until they went to the Wicked Witch's office with Dorothy chained in her ankle from the wall. "Ah there you are Dorothy. We've been waiting for nearly an hour." the Doctor sarcastically said.<p>

"And we've been expecting you here too." the Wicked Witch said.

"Ah hello again Wicked Witch. I see that you've taken care of Glinda already. You know shouldn't have done that. Why would you do that."

"Because she doesn't deserve it!" The Wicked Witch sneered to the Doctor, "Ozma name that goody two shoes her successor, but not me! I had the potential of being a leader of Oz, but Ozma thinks I'm still wicked. Well, I showed the two of them how Wicked I am."

"So that's why you're doing all of these then, just for revenge."

"It took me eight years to capture Ozma and ten years to kill Glinda, but it was worth it."

Ace and Ozma arrived in the room and the Doctor was relieved to see her. "Oh Ace, it's great that you're safe." the Doctor told Ace, but he's talking Ozma.

"Uhh, Doctor, I'm right here." Ace corrected the Doctor.

"I know about that Ace." the Doctor sarcastically said.

The Wicked Witch got angry when she sees Ozma out of her cell. "Ugh. You will not defeat me again Ozma! Not this time." the Wicked Witch grunted.

"I'm out already. You better stop this before it gets out of hand." Ozma said.

"It's not over until I say it is." The Wicked Witch went to the device that was hidden behind her table mirror and set up the settings to activate all her metallic winged monkeys. "This is my ultimate revenge. Use my monkeys to attack all of this planet."

"This is your ultimate revenge? Use your lackeys to terrorize the people?" the Doctor said.

"That's right."

"Then how will you rule Oz now? If you use your monkeys to terrorize this place, then what will be left to rule?" The Wicked Witch became confused on what the Doctor said. "The monkeys might kill the people and destroy everything in sight. You haven't thought about that didn't you? When you release the monkeys, then the only thing to rule is just monkeys in a land of wasteland." The Wicked Witch became really confused that it causes her circuit brains to fry and slump to the floor. "Oh what the world." the Doctor remarked as he grimly smile to an offline Wicked Witch.

"Doctor, we have to stop the monkeys now!" Dorothy shouted.

"Oh don't worry about it, Dorothy. It's just simple really." the Doctor walked towards the machine and pressed a red button with his umbrella. Outside the castle, the winged monkeys are now falling to the ground as they are now unresponsive. "Ironic isn't it? That to activate a machine, you have to press random buttons, while deactivating them just requires one push of a button."

* * *

><p>An hour later, everyone in all of Oz are celebrating for the end of the civil war, while some are mourning for the death of Glinda. The Munchkin Boq is throwing a celebration in Emerald City and most of the androids are attending the party. Some of the androids created fireworks from their arms or heads and some play instruments from their bodies while the Doctor and Ace are just standing in the sidelines watching them.<p>

"Professor, there's one thing I don't quite understand. How is it that Ozma looks like me?" Ace asked the Doctor.

"I don't know Ace. I'm in a similar situation when an old friend of mine looks like the princess of Tara and that was hard to explain, but I think I could explain this one. It seems to me that in the future, after we finish our travels together, you might meet someone who is related to the Baum family and you have a special relationship with him."

"I seriously don't believe that?"

"Who knows? Maybe it might true or you just bump into him one day."

"We should not think it about too much, Professor. We should join in the celebration now. I hope they have fresh foods because I see some humans around here."

"I hope they have food from the Gonar System."


End file.
